At the present time, in the field of motor vehicles, for example, numerous devices are known that enable the air from a flow generator to be directed towards the interior passenger compartment of the vehicle. These are generally constituted by a network, or system, of conduits, concealed beneath the dashboard, ending in a diffuser emerging through the latter.
In order to ensure optimum ventilation of the passenger compartment, the said diffusers are, most often, four in number; two in the centre, responsible for projecting a jet of air towards the back seat passengers between the front seats, and two others, located laterally, each sending a jet in the direction of the front seat passengers and, incidentally, in the direction of the side windows so as to contribute to their defrosting and/or demisting.
In known devices, the conduits have a tubular structure. As to the diffuser, this is fitted into the end of one of the conduits through a housing provided under the dashboard. For this purpose, a groove is provided on the inner walls of the said tubular conduit so as to cc-operate with the said diffuser.
However, the tightness of such systems is not satisfactory. The fit of the diffuser in the groove, in fact, is generally not accurate enough, which results in pressure losses making it necessary to over-dimension the flow generator.
It should also be noted that this poor fit can give rise to noise, particularly through the effect of vibrations.
In addition, presently known installations necessitate the implementation of numerous additional parts in order to support both the conduits and the diffuser. They are thus costly and take a long time to fit.
The object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning installation that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and permits enhanced tightness of fluid circulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning installation that is simpler to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning installation for a passenger compartment that contributes to reducing the noise level in the said passenger compartment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning installation which, if applied to the field of motor vehicles, contributes to simplifying dashboard manufacturing processes.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the following description, which is provided merely by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.